The Event of the Decade
by SorrowsFlower
Summary: Geostigma is gone. Sephiroth has been defeated...and Cloud is back home. But that doesn't mean our heroes' worries are over. When Cloud asks Tifa a life-changing question, Tifa's world turns upside-down...Luckily, AVALANCHE is here to save the day.
1. Chapter 1: Cloud Has Something To Say

WARNING: Major Fluff!!! Plus, a lot of OOC-ness

This was supposed to be a short, very light, fluffy oneshot about Cloud and Tifa's wedding, but it evolved and took on a life of its own, and now I don't know where it's going...

Happy Reading!!! And please tell me what you think, your reviews will mean a lot to me. Thank you! and Enjoy!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CLOUD HAS SOMETHING TO SAY**

Tifa hummed to herself as she worked loam through her fingers. She had to admit, gardening was nice. Sure, it wasn't as socially stimulating as bartending, or as exhilarating as beating up bad guys who wanted to take over the world, but it had its own rewards.

Smiling, she looked at the flowerbed she and the others had been working on for the past six months. It looked wonderful. With the pool of Lifestream-infused water rippling just beyond the mounds of flowers, it looked like an oasis in the middle of barren Midgar.

Of course, it didn't look as beautiful as it once had, back when Aerith had been its caretaker. But then, Aerith wasthe flower girl in their motley crew, and she had worked on her garden for years. You couldn't expect a bartender, an ex-SOLDIER, a gun-armed miner, an ex-Turk, a ninja princess, an airship mechanic, a flame-tailed feline, a stuffed robot, and two children - none of whom had any real experience in gardening – to produce a perfect garden in the span of six months.

It had been Tifa's idea to make a new flowerbed when the healing pond had replaced Aerith's. She had wanted to make something for her friend who had helped them so much. Cloud had smiled at her and agreed. He had told her about how Aerith had come to him and relieved him of his guilt at her death. Tifa had been grateful to Aerith, knowing how much Cloud had suffered then. Tifa could remember her own pain as well as the helplessness she had felt not being able to help him. Now all of that was gone, thanks to Aerith.

The others had been appropriately enthusiastic. A delighted Yuffie had "hunted" for cuttings and whatnot, which, Tifa was sure, had been obtained the same way Yuffie obtained most of her Materia. Cid had flown in equipped with facts about flower-growing that an eight-month pregnant Shera had gotten from some gardening book she had found. Even Barret helped out when he was in town, though his help was limited because of his gun-arm.

Cloud, Denzel, Cait Sith, Red XIII, and Vincent (forced by Yuffie under threats of Materia thievery and bodily harm) had dismantled some of the loose floorboards around the healing pool at Aerith's church and prepared a small plot of land for planting, while Tifa and Marlene figured what kinds of flowers (and their colors) to plant. In the end, they decided on white and yellow flowers (like the ones that had been planted by Aerith), and pink ones around the edges of the little pool. And here, finally, was the result of six months of hard work: a garden Aerith would have been proud of.

Tifa heard footsteps outside the church. She wiped her dirty hands on a rag she had brought with her and turned to face the double doors with her fists raised, ready for anything.

Hmmm…there were voices, lots of them. All familiar. Tifa smiled and lowered her hands.

"How was that?" An uncertain voice asked. Cloud.

"Quite good." A wry voice approved. Vincent.

"_If_ you can actually _say_ it." A loud voice scoffed. Yuffie. "You've chickened out before!"

"Aw, come on…Leave 'im alone. This is a big thing y'know?" A deep voice rumbled. Barrett.

"Dammit! Are we gonna stand here yammerin' all day? Stop bein' a f!&# sissy! Just say what you gotta say and be done with it!" A voice muffled by what was undoubtedly tobacco snapped. Cid.

There was some shuffling and a small thump, then an "oof!" from Cid. No doubt, Barrett had cuffed him for cussing in front of Marlene.

"Come on, Cloud! She's in there!" A child's high-pitched voice piped. Marlene.

"Okay…" A deep breath, "Who's got it?" Cloud again.

"Here." A young male voice muttered. Denzel.

...More shuffling...

Finally, the doors opened and her friends filed in. Tifa smiled at all of them: Marlene, Denzel, Yuffie, Barrett, Red XIII with Cait Sith perched on his back, Cid, Vincent…and Cloud.

"TIFA!" Marlene ran across the wooden aisle and threw herself at Tifa, who caught the little girl in her arms. "Cloud has something to say to you!"

"Ten gil says he won't be able to say it." Yuffie muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Cid, who was chewing on a piece of tobacco.

"I'll take that bet." Cid muttered back with a lopsided grin.

"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa brushed a shiny, dark lock of hair behind her ear, wondering what Cloud had to say, and why the others had to be present for him to say it.

Cloud shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearing his throat, but no sound came out. Tifa hid a smile. He looked so uncertain and adorable, like a little kid being forced to confess a misdeed.

_Same old Cloud, shy and quiet._ Though Tifa had to admit, he had changed quite a lot over the past half-year. He spoke more now, and to Tifa's surprise and delight, he smiled more often now than he had in all the years she had known him. He even laughed now, every now and then.

And, as if that weren't enough, he had begun to slowly lose his reticence and discomfort around her. It had started when Tifa had reached for the pitcher of water across the table at dinner. Cloud had reached for it at exactly the same time, and their hands had met. Blushing furiously, Tifa had lowered her hand. Cloud, however, had given her a small, odd smile and poured water into her glass as if nothing had happened.

But, the moment, it seemed, had opened something unspoken between them. Since then, Cloud, who had always been the first to withdraw from any kind of physical contact, had been more at ease with her physical presence.

They were innocent touches. He would brush her hair back from her face whenever it got in the way, or lay his hand lightly over hers while they were having a conversation, or touch her shoulder before he left the room.

At first, Tifa had been uncomfortable with these little gestures. Her heart would pound and she would blush, stopping whatever she was doing. But after a while, it seemed to become the most natural thing in the world.

When he kissed her lightly, almost experimentally (as if checking if she would react in a violent way), on the cheek before he left for a delivery one day, she had smiled warmly at him, gave him her usual instructions and sent him on his way as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But when he had left, Tifa had stared out of the window with a slightly unfocused smile on her face, waiting for him to come back. Marlene had been ecstatic, and Denzel had smirked knowingly.

The sound of Cloud clearing his throat again brought Tifa back to the present.

"Tifa, I…" He looked at a loss for words. Tifa looked curiously at him: poor guy, he seemed really nervous. She wondered what on earth he had to be nervous about.

"I-I'm not really good at this sort of thing…" he stammered. "I don't know how to say this…The thing is…well, uh…I, uh…" He shrugged helplessly.

"Yes!" Yuffie muttered. "Ten gil!" She held her hand out to Cid who grumbled under his breath as he handed over the money.

"Um…uh.." Cloud was still stuttering.

Barret snorted. Cait Sith clapped a gloved hand to his crowned forehead. Red XIII shook his leonine head. Marlene looked worried, while Denzel looked torn between laughter and exasperation. Tifa couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Vincent roll his eyes.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!!" Yuffie cried out impatiently. "_I'll_ say it, then!" She turned to Tifa and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Cloud clapped a hand over her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud reached into the pocket of his trousers with his free hand and pulled out a tiny red box. He handed it to Tifa with a very serious look on his face.

Tifa took the box, more than a little confused. She opened it to find a small, unadorned gold ring. For a moment, she looked at the thing, uncomprehending. Then, it slowly sank in. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Will you marry me, Tifa?"

Tifa could practically feel the oxygen being sucked out of the air as every single one of her friends held his or her breath, waiting for her response. But she couldn't speak. Instead, she simply stared at the gold band lying on her palm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford a diamond yet." Cloud spoke quickly, interrupting Tifa's thoughts. "Maybe after a few deliveries, I can save up enough, then we could exchange it for something else, something prettier, if you like –"

He stopped babbling as Tifa slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh, Cloud…it's perfect!"

Cloud's grip on Yuffie's mouth grew tighter and Yuffie nearly turned purple. "Is…Is that a yes?"

Tifa laughed at his earnest expression. "I think it's been a yes since I agreed to meet you at the water tower all those years back."

Cloud sighed with relief and their little group erupted in cheers and whoops. Marlene was dancing happily around them. Denzel, smirking, nudged Tifa closer to Cloud. Vincent could be heard muttering "Took him long enough..." under his breath. Barrett pounded on Cid's back so enthusiastically Cid's tobacco fell from his mouth.

Their happiness was momentarily interrupted when Cloud yelled "OW!!" just as he was about to kiss his new fiancee. Yuffie, temporarily forgotten, had bitten his hand to get it off her mouth. After taking in big gulps of air, she squealed and jumped up and down, joining in the celebration until Cid demanded his ten gil back.

Cloud smiled at Tifa and held his arms out, a bit uncertainly. Tifa slipped into them, winding her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips tentatively, but when she responded enthusiastically, their kiss deepened, extracting catcalls and more cheers from the others.

...Even the garden seemed to be celebrating. White and yellow flowers sprang up from the soil, as if by magic. Or as if someone had called them from the ground to tell the couple just how happy she was about the turn of events.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there it is...the first chapter of my first multi-chaptered fanfic, the next few chapters are ready for uploading...I know it kinda sucks, and it's cheesy, but I really had fun writing it...hope you liked it!

Please review...thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Yuffie Takes Charge

Hiya! Here it is, Chapter 2! I know you guys were practically drowning in fluff the last time around, so I thought I'd take it a little easy. This one has no fluff, but a bit of necessary OOC-ness on the girls' part. For those who enjoyed every fluffy minute of Chapter 1: fear not, more fluff ahead!

The title says it all. Have fun reading! Please review...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: YUFFIE TAKES CHARGE**

"A _week?!_" Yuffie screeched. Her voice had soared a few octaves higher than normal. "You're getting married in a friggin' week?"

Tifa shrugged. "Cloud and I talked about it yesterday, and we decided there isn't much point in waiting…seeing as we've actually been living together for years. And since no one's out to kill us or destroy the world at the moment, we figured, 'what the heck'?"

Yuffie gaped at her. "Tifa, planning a wedding takes time, much more time than a single week!"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Believe me, Teef, you will be regretting this fifty years from now when you look back at the photos of your hastily patched-up wedding to Chocobo-head…"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Aren't you being a little over-dramatic, Yuff? Look, I don't want a grand wedding, and neither does Cloud, you know he doesn't like crowds too much…really, a simple wedding would be nice…"

"Fine." Yuffie huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

By the next day, Tifa didn't want to admit it, but it seemed Yuffie was right. Even a simple wedding, like the one Tifa had in mind, required a lot of work. There was just too much to do. She hardly knew where to begin.

For one thing, they needed flowers. Tifa had refused to uproot the flowerbed, especially not when Aerith had sent more flowers to improve it.

And then there were the dresses. Yuffie, the maid of honor, had flatly refused to wear pastels, but Marlene, the flower girl, wanted a sunny yellow dress to match the flowers.

And what about the wedding party? And the guest list? And the reception?

But the biggest problem so far, was the church. There was really no doubt of their getting married in Aerith's church. But the building, already dilapidated to begin with, had suffered major damage when Tifa had fought Sephiroth's remnant, Loz inside it. The loft had collapsed and a pillar had been wrecked when Loz had slammed Tifa against it (she still had the scars to prove it).

The memory made Tifa wince. She wished she had been a little more gentle during that particular fight. _If I had known then that I would get married here, I definitely wouldn't have smashed Loz into the pews, _she thought,_ Where the heck are thirty people, plus Red XIII and Cait Sith, going to sit?  
_

"Okay, Teefs," Yuffie, who had decided to forgive Tifa for not believing her, sighed. "You need to calm down."

Huh? Impulsive, hyperactive _Yuffie,_ of all people, telling her to calm down? Okay, things were really bad.

"Look, what you need is a list."

"I already have one, and it's making my head spin every time I look at it."

"Well…let me have a look at it, I'll help you go through it…" Yuffie spotted Marlene coming down the stairs, clutching her toy Moogle and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Hey, kiddo! C'mere, help me calm Tifa down…"

"Oh, no! The kids! Cloud!" Tifa whirled around. "I haven't fixed breakfast yet…and the bar! It's eight thirty and I haven't even opened up yet!"

It took a while for her to get a hold of herself and focus on her duties for the day. She opened the bar while Yuffie made cereal for Marlene and Denzel, who entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Luckily, it was summer break and neither child had school.

Cloud left for the day's deliveries on Fenrir. He would have stayed to help out with the wedding preparations, but they needed the money. He had been so reluctant to leave and Tifa had been so reluctant to see him go that Yuffie practically had to push him out the door.

Pretty soon, the regulars began arriving and they kept Tifa busy. Whenever a customer came in, Yuffie or Marlene or Denzel would announce that Cloud and Tifa were getting married, finally. The female customers would gush and ask to see the ring, then proceed to pry Tifa for details. The male customers would gnash their teeth in jealousy at having the sweet barmaid taken. Some of them – grown men! – would burst into tears.

At one point, Yuffie suggested that she close the bar for the rest of the week to prepare for the wedding. The regulars, seeing or sensing the stress the pretty bartender was in, agreed and offered to help.

"But the money – " Tifa started to protest.

"We could all come over here for dinner and drinks." Someone suggested.

"Oh, that's not a bad idea…" Yuffie agreed.

"But – "

"Come now, Tifa, dear," Mrs. Turnpike, one of the older regulars who went to the Seventh Heaven because she had a bad back and could no longer cook for herself, cajoled. "This is the wedding of the year –"

" – of the decade, more like." Someone interrupted.

" – of the decade," Mrs. Turnpike corrected herself, "and we all want to help out."

"Yeah…Come on, Tifa…You always provide us with good food and good booze. It's about time _we _did something for _you_."

"Come on, Teefs," Yuffie wheedled. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel joined in.

"Well…" Tifa bit her lip. There were a lot of things to do, and she did need help…and having people come in for dinner and drinks would bring in a steady stream of income, even if she did close the bar down for a while. "I suppose…"

"YES!" Yuffie crowed, happy at having gotten her way again. Then she turned serious. "Alright. We'll do this by groups." She snatched Tifa's list from the countertop.

"Group #1: Dresses. We need women for this…Let's see, we need a dress for the maid of honor, yours truly…a dress for the flower girl, Marlene…and, of course, the bride's wedding dress…and I am telling you right now, there is no friggin' way on earth you're gonna get the maid of honor to wear pink!

"Group #2: Flowers. ABSOLUTELY no picking from the flowerbed in the church! I spent three days looking for stuff for that garden, I hauled sacks of manure up the steps, and I go there every other week to pluck out the weeds…I'm warning you, if you take anything from that flowerbed, I will personally resurrect Sephiroth and set him on you…Got it?

"Group #3: Renovation. You guys will be helping us make the church decent enough for Tifa's wedding: repairing the pews, patching up the loft, the grunt work. Basically making sure the whole thing doesn't fall on us halfway through the ceremony. I don't want to get squished before I see the idiot groom kiss the bride…

"Group #4: Reception. Planning the menu, cooking, cleaning up the bar for the after-party, etc. Menu must, I repeat, MUST include booze…Okay, you guys know what to do?"

"YEAH!!!" Tifa's regulars chorused.

"Then what are y'all standing here for? Move it, you lazy bums!"

* * *

A/N: Heehee...A bossy Yuffie and a Tifa on the verge of a nervous breakdown... hope you enjoyed that one!


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Me

Hiya! Chapter 3! I got this huge surge of inspiration and wrote more chapters and decided to upload the finished ones…I hope you like this!

Anyway, more wedding preparations…Tifa relives old insecurities…and we discover Vincent's weakness! Bwahaha! Please, please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: TRUST ME**

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" Yuffie flopped down on a bar stool and slumped onto the counter. "Being a wedding planner sure is tough…I think I'll stick to being a ninja."

Tifa, equally drained, sat down across from her, behind the bar. It had been a very long day.

First, her regulars had divided into the groups Yuffie (who knew the girl had it in her?) had assigned them to. Then they had set to work. But even with the regulars helping out, Tifa had to be present to make sure everything was in order and she had spent most of the day flitting from group to group, making decisions and offering suggestions.

Group #1 had rummaged around in attics, trying to find material for three dresses. In the end, they had managed to find a simple, white child's dress that had long been outgrown by one of Mrs. Turnpike's daughters for Marlene. At Tifa's suggestion, they had sewn scraps of lace around the collar and hem. To satisfy Marlene's desire for sunny yellow, one of the regulars had snipped a yellow ribbon from an old sundress and wound it around the waist.

Group #2 had less success, however. There were very few places in the vicinity of Midgar and Edge where flowers could grow. In desperation, Tifa had gone to Elmyra Gainsborough, Aerith's foster mother. Elmyra still lived in Midgar. Cloud had repaired her little house nearly three years ago and she had planted a little garden in her front yard in memory of her daughter.

Elmyra had been delighted to hear about Cloud and Tifa's engagement and told Tifa to help herself to all the flowers she might need. A grateful Tifa had invited her to the wedding. Still, even with Elmyra's flowers, there wasn't enough to fill the whole church. Tifa squelched her disappointment… _Well, you can't have everything..._

Group # 4 had spent the day organizing the menu, with Tifa's help, and hauling up crates and crates of wine, under a lip-smacking Yuffie's supervision. The tiny ninja had attempted to steal some of the liquor, but fortunately - or unfortunately, in Yuffie's opinion - Tifa managed to stop her in time.

Group #3 had gone to the church to find the other AVALANCHE members attempting to fix the place. Cait Sith and Red XIII were clearing away debris, while Barrett heaved a huge beam away from the aisle. Vincent was hammering away at the pews, muttering a string of profanities as he hit his thumb.

"Uncle Vincent!" Marlene had chastised him, "You're in church!"

Yuffie had taken one look at the broody ex-Turk's swollen thumb and rolled on the wooden floor, laughing. "You are _SO_ not a carpenter, Vince!"

Her comment had earned her a death-glare from Vincent who took aim once more, this time hitting the right target.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tifa had asked, surprised.

"Cloud," had been Vincent's weary answer. "He felt guilty for not helping with the preparations for your wedding –"

" – so he sent us to do the grunt work instead!" Barrett had snorted. "Damn that spikey-assed kid! I'm gonna kill him when he gets here!"

"Papa!" Marlene had scolded severely, raising a little finger and wagging it at Barrett. "That's another gil in the swear jar! Let's make it two because we're in church."

"That kid's gonna be rich before she hits puberty, thanks to that swear jar." Yuffie had laughed as the burly miner slapped his normal hand over his mouth.

They all set to work. Thanks to the newcomers, Vincent was relieved of his hammering job and had set about clearing huge beams and slabs of stone out of the way. The loft, it seemed, was beyond help. The whole side had caved in when Kadaj, one of Sephiroth's other remnants, and Cloud had battled inside the church. Tifa could only hope the weather would continue to be mildly sunny or else they would all be completely drenched.

After four more hours and significant improvements on the church's condition, they had decided to call it a day. The groups had then converged at the Seventh Heaven for dinner and drinks, just as planned. Though exhausted, everyone had relayed reports of their progress and hoped the next day would bring about more favorable results. Finally, at around ten, the groups dispersed, tired and yawning. Tifa had thanked them all profusely and advised them to get some rest.

Finally, only Yuffie, Vincent, Barrett, Cait Sith and Red XIII were left. After tucking the worn out kids to bed, Tifa joined them at the bar, pouring each of them one last drink. Yuffie was slumped on the counter and Red XIII was on the floor, snoring.

Hmmm…ten o'clock. It was pretty late. Where was Cloud? He was usually home around seven thirty or eight. There hadn't been many deliveries today, so what was taking him so long?

As if on cue, Tifa's mobile phone rang shrilly. She fished it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Cloud?"

"Hey."

"Hi, where are you?" she asked, concerned. "It's ten o' clock!"

"Yeah…I know, sorry…" a pause, "Listen, Tifa…I, um, I can't come home tonight…"

Tifa froze and her hand gripped the phone so hard, her knuckles went white. Instantly, her mind went into overdrive and she thought back on the time Cloud had left their little family to live in Aerith's church. She remembered the hurt she had felt when it seemed as if he had chosen Aerith's memory over her, and the shame that had accompanied her jealousy.

Her heart stopped. Was it going to happen again? Had she gotten her hopes up, only to have them dashed away again by the pain of rejection?

Cloud seemed to sense what she was thinking, and his voice softened. "Tifa, hold up your hand."

Tifa obeyed numbly. The gold ring on her finger caught her eye. She felt the slight weight of it on the base of her finger, solid and reassuring.

"I'll come back home, Teefs, I promise…" Cloud said quietly. "Trust me, okay?"

Relief flooded through Tifa. She smiled and gave a nod that Cloud couldn't see. "Okay."

She hung up. Yuffie peered up at her from her perch on the bar stool. "Chocobo-head not coming home, then?"

"No."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa saw Barrett look up. Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly. Cait Sith looked thoughtful, scratching his chin with one gloved hand and nursing his elbow with the other. Red XIII went on snoring from his position on the floor. Yuffie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Tifa cut in.

"He'll come back. He promised."

The others relaxed visibly, but Yuffie frowned up at her. "I wasn't going to say anything about that."

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't! Really! I was actually going to ask you what you're going to do about the priest."

"The priest?" Tifa asked blankly.

"Um, the guy who's gonna marry you guys?" Yuffie wrinkled her eyebrows at Tifa. "Can't have a wedding without him...Or did you already find one? It's not on your list – "

"The priest!!!" Tifa bolted upright so suddenly, she knocked her chair to the ground. It hit the floor with a wooden thud, waking Red XIII. "I completely forgot to look for one!"

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Yuffie took in Tifa's horrified expression and winced. "I guess that's a no."

"Do you guys know where I can find a priest? Or, I don't know, someone who can officiate the wedding or something?" Tifa turned to the others.

Nothing. They looked just as clueless as she was. Tifa slumped down on the counter.

"I'm _SO _dead."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you know? Vincent sucks as a handyman...gasp! He's not perfect after all! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange Phone Call

Hiya! I'm sorry for not uploading more chapters...I usually write chapters en masse and upload them as soon as they're finished, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to upload because the past few days have been nothing short of hellish for me, and I just managed to crawl out of my mountain of books and readings to upload these, then I have to go back for three more exams...my brain is swimming with terms like somatoform disorders and metacarpophalangeal joints...

Moving on...

I owe an overdue, but heartfelt thanks to the following people: sailor winx, Truth-Unspoken, MustangBaby87, Black-Valentine-1992, and Shakuma-Marie Uchiha...You guys sooo made my day!

The story's done, but I'll have to upload it a few chapters at a time due to the fact that my computer just crashed (rotten timimg), so I have to do it in an internet cafe...but I promised myself, and now you guys, to upload it all by my birthday.

Oh, and some fluff included. Plus, implied Yuffentine...(blame it on my currently brain-fried state)...I hope you like this! Please, please review

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE STRANGE PHONE CALL**

By the next few days, Tifa was a wreck.

Cloud still hadn't come home. Apparently, some business delay was keeping him. He'd been gone for almost three days when Tifa told him about the priest problem during a half-hour long phone call.

"That's not good." He remarked in a concerned voice.

"I know," Tifa had agreed. "I can't, for the life of me, find a priest in Edge or anywhere around Midgar… I haven't been to a priest in years… Come to think of it, the last priest I talked to was Father Frank in Nibelheim… Remember him, Cloud? He was the one who Confirmed us."

"Yeah…" Tifa could practically hear him smiling. "He was a nice man. But he kept asking me to join the choir."

"And you did." The image of Cloud, with his red face and chocobo-colored spikes peeking out of his white robes, came back to Tifa and she had to laugh. He had a pretty good voice, but terrible stage fright.

"Only because you played the piano then." Cloud relented. "That was probably the reason why he kept pestering me to join. I told him in confession that I had a crush on you."

"Uh-huh…If I didn't know better, I would say you joined to upstage me." Tifa laughed again. "Anyway, that was more or less ten years ago, and he was almost fifty years old then. For all we know, he could be retired or, I hope not, dead."

"Maybe…" After a long pause, he changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm not sure when I can come home. This thing with the delivery refuses to fix itself and I have to wait it out…I'm really sorry, Teefs…"

"It's okay, Cloud." Tifa tried to keep the disappointment from her voice.

Another long pause. Then, "I miss you, Tifa."

Tifa felt heat rush up to her face. She was blushing like a schoolgirl. Her reaction was so silly, she laughed at herself inwardly. To Cloud, she replied, "I miss you, too…"

"I swear, I'm coming home the second this thing gets done."

They said their goodbyes and Tifa hung up. She sighed, there was still so much work left to do.

Group #1 had (miracle of miracles) managed to produce a decent dress for Yuffie. Her maid of honor was unusually picky about dresses, considering the fact that she rarely, make that never, wore them. Yuffie was adamant about her not-wearing-pastels stand. She had rejected light pink, sunny yellow and baby blue.

"GREEN! Or orange!" Yuffie yelled, stamping her foot. "Those are perfectly reasonable colors for a wedding!"

"Not for _my_ wedding." Tifa shook her head. "You want to wear green or orange to a wedding, get a boyfriend and marry him…better yet, drag Vincent to the altar…but I won't have my maid of honor blending in with the foliage in the flowerbed, and that's final."

"Fine," Yuffie pouted. But Tifa observed a hint of a blush in the ninja's cheeks at her 'drag Vincent to the altar' quip. "But no pink!"

In the end, they had compromised on a floaty, white sleeveless dress that looked quite nice on Yuffie's matchstick form. Tifa's regulars had sewn light yellow lace onto the collar and hem, and added a yellow sash like Marlene's just below the bust line.

Tifa saw Yuffie's look of grudging amazement when she saw herself in the mirror. There was still hope for the tomboyish princess of Wutai… At least the maid of honor would be presentable enough at the wedding. Now, if only they could find a dress for the bride herself, everything would be set. Well, they wouldn't be naked at least.

There was nothing left for Group #2 to do, so they had merged with Group #3 and helped with the renovations. After several days of hard work, the church was barely recognizable. The debris was gone. The flowerbed was devoid of any weeds, the pews were fixed, the wooden floors were shiny and a small space had been cleared in front of the healing pool for the wedding party.

Ah, yes, the wedding party…It had been finalized a few days ago. Yuffie, of course, was the maid of honor, and Marlene the flower girl. Denzel had reluctantly agreed to be the ring-bearer, despite an earlier declaration that ring-bearing was for babies. Barrett was giving Tifa away. Cid and Shera were busy preparing for their new baby, but Shera had assured Tifa that they would be coming as soon as she recovered from her nausea and felt well enough to travel.

Cloud had asked Vincent to be his best man on short notice, and a highly uncomfortable Vincent Valentine was forced to take an equally awkward Denzel shopping for suits, since Group #1 couldn't find anything for either of them. Denzel had refused to wear short pants and knee socks, and Vincent had refused to take off his gauntlet. Tifa, Marlene, and Yuffie spent the whole shopping session suppressing giggles. The saleswoman looked ready to scream by the time they left the shop.

"At least you'll look spiffy, Vince." Yuffie choked out between bouts of laughter. "I'm going to look like a freakin' _girl_!"

Vincent rolled his eyes heavenward, as though praying for patience, or for the ground to swallow him up and spare him this loss of dignity.

By the time they got back to the bar, they found the groups converged in a small corner, the rest of the room having been roped off by Group #4 in preparation for the reception. The members looked ready to murder Vincent when he walked in, his metal shoes scuffing the newly-polished wooden floor. Fortunately for him, his intimidating aura had not yet worn off and the group could do nothing more than glare at him.

***

Something strange happened just a few days later, just as Tifa was serving drinks to her tired and disgruntled customers. Cloud called the bar phone, but after exchanging a short greeting with Tifa, he asked to talk to Yuffie. Puzzled, Tifa called Yuffie over and attempted to listen in on their conversation. Yuffie, however, glanced at her suspiciously and lowered her voice to an inaudible whisper.

"Hold on a sec." Yuffie laid the phone on the counter and skirted the tables. She stooped beside Mrs. Turnpike and whispered something in her ear. The old woman listened for a moment, then whispered something back. Yuffie nodded, smiling brightly, and went back to the bar.

"Hey, Cloud, you still there?" Yuffie muttered to the phone. "Okay, yeah you were pretty much right…" her voice dropped again, and Tifa couldn't hear a word from her no matter how much she strained her ears. She wondered how Cloud could hear her on the other end.

"Okay…uh-huh…" Yuffie nodded seriously. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "You're cutting it close, you moronic chocobo-brain! May I remind you that your wedding is on the day after tomorrow? What, enjoying the last few days of your single status?"

She sighed and handed the phone over to Tifa. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Teef." Cloud's exhausted voice came over the phone.

"Hey. What was that about?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Huh? What? Oh, I was just wondering how things were going…" Cloud said in an innocent voice. Too innocent.

"Mmm-hmm…" Tifa murmured suspiciously.

"Yeah…"Cloud cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm coming home tomorrow."

His effort to distract Tifa worked. Her mood lightened immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah, I should be there about late in the afternoon. I have to pick up a couple of things on the way…You know, my, uh, suit and everything." Tifa could practically hear him blushing.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, see you…"

She was about to hang up when Cloud cleared his throat again. "Teef?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa asked in concern.

"…I love you, you know…"

Tifa bit her lip. She smiled, but at the same time, her eyes filled with tears. Dammit, she was getting so mushy. But she couldn't help it, this was the first time he had actually said he loved her. To think about all those years she had waited for those words. And, finally, here they were.

"I love you, too." She whispered. For a moment, neither of them said anything.

Then Cloud cleared his throat yet again. "Yeah, okay...um, bye."

Tifa had to laugh at his awkwardness. "Okay, bye."

She hung up and turned to find the entire bar staring at her. Tifa blushed furiously as they smiled knowingly at her. Yuffie rounded on them all.

"Okay, show's over, eavesdroppers! Go back to your boring, loveless lives!"

Tifa turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Yuffie asked defensively. Tifa's eyebrows rose higher.

"Sorry, you can sit there and make your eyebrows go as high up as you want, but you're not getting anything out of me."

"Just tell me you aren't planning anything that could potentially ruin my wedding."

Yuffie pouted at her, genuinely hurt. "I've spent the past week helping you make your wedding nice, and now you're accusing me of wanting to ruin it?"

Tifa relented. It was true. She never would have gotten anywhere with the preparations if it weren't for Yuffie. She reached across the counter and pulled the scrawny ninja into a hug.

"You're right, Yuffs. Sorry, it's just nerves."

Yuffie turned to her in alarm. "You're not backing out, are you?"

Tifa laughed. "No, silly! Of course not!" Yuffie sighed in relief. "It's just…all these preparations, and everything else…"

"Okay," Yuffie returned her hug.

"But you're still not getting anything out of me."

* * *

A/N: Cloud the Choir Boy and Vincent on a shopping spree...Like I said, blame it on my brain-fried state.

Please review...thanks!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

Whew, I'd forgotten how therapeutic (not to mention addicting) writing is...This chapter was fun! Happy reading! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: SURPRISES**

"AAAAHHHHH!!! OH MY GAAAAAAWD!!!!"

Yuffie's scream could be heard all the way to the cellar where Tifa was retrieving cases of Corel wine for the customers. Panicking, Tifa dropped the case she'd been holding and raced up the steps to the bar.

What on earth could have happened? Tifa had merely sent Yuffie to answer the door, so that she could go to the cellar and replenish their liquor stock. _Please don't let anything bad happen_, Tifa prayed, _The wedding's tomorrow and I need my maid of honor_. Tifa burst through the door, fists raised, ready for an attack. When it didn't come, she blinked.

"Look at you!" Yuffie was squealing, hugging a mass of pink that Tifa recognized as Shera. "You're huge!!!"

"It's Cid's fault!" Cid Highwind's partner laughed, cradling her protruding belly.

"Shera?! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, hon!" Shera turned to Tifa and held her arms out for a hug. Tifa embraced her older friend. "You didn't expect me to miss this, did you? We've all been waiting for your wedding for years!"

"But you…the baby…"

"Oh, the baby's fine…It's kicking like hell, but we'll both live."

"But, how did you get here? Where's Cid?"

"Oh, I didn't come here with Cid."

"What?! Where is he, then?"

"He's still –"

Yuffie widened her eyes at Shera and shook her head warningly. The older woman looked at them both in surprise. "Oh, you mean, she doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Tifa squinted at her pregnant friend suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Tifa was about to pry Shera for more information, when a distraction arrived in the form of Cloud. He was wheeling Fenrir into the shed behind the bar.

" CLOUD!!!" Tifa's entire face lit up. "You're back!"

Yuffie glared at him from the doorway. "You cut it pretty close, Chocoboy. We thought we'd have to postpone the wedding."

Cloud ignored Yuffie, and held his arms out to Tifa. She dove gratefully into them, burying her face in his chest. "I told you, I just had to pick a few things up."

He gestured at Shera, then jerked his head behind him. Tifa turned to look past his shoulder and saw a stout, balding man dressed in a black suit. He was wearing a white tab collar and carrying a Bible under his arm. His wise, grey eyes twinkled as he watched Cloud and Tifa's reunion.

"Father Frank?" Tifa stared at the man disbelievingly.

"Well, I must say, it's nice to finally see the two of you together." He smiled at them both. "You were a little slow, Cloud. But at least, you got there in the end...I knew your choir days would pay off."

"_Choir_?!!!" Yuffie screeched, causing a few passersby to look their way. "You sang in a choir?"

"Why, yes, and he sang quite beautifully, especially when accompanied by Tifa's piano." Father Frank teased. Cloud's cheeks turned red. Yuffie was smiling gleefully.

Tifa, deciding that it was time to get them inside before Cloud could run Yuffie over with Fenrir, ushered their two guests into the bar. Yuffie was prying Father Frank for details about Cloud's choir days. Cloud looked ready to die from embarrassment as he helped Shera inside.

Tifa turned to him. "Cloud…how…"

" Well, you said so yourself, you couldn't find a priest in Edge or Midgar, and Father Frank's the only priest I know. So I tracked him down and told him we were getting married…You should've seen his face, Teef…It must be a sin for a priest to gloat that much…"

"I was not gloating, boy," Father Frank commented. "I was merely pleased to know that I was right, after all, in getting you to join the choir." Yuffie giggled.

Cloud ignored that. "Anyway, we went to Rocket Town to pick Shera up. That's why we were so slow in getting here. It's hard to drive a motorbike when you've got a sixty-year-old priest and a pregnant woman on board. Plus, Cid was threatening to kill me if anything happened to Shera or the baby."

"Why couldn't Cid fly you and Shera and Father Frank over?"

"Ah, well…" Cloud looked uncomfortable. But, fortunately for him, Shera created a distraction.

"Can somebody help me up from here and get me to a nice place where I can stretch my legs? My ankles are swelling like crazy." Cloud immediately sprang up from his chair and helped Shera up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Tifa, I need you and Yuffie up here! And bring my bag, please?" Shera called from upstairs. Yuffie squealed, plucked Shera's bag from the chair and raced to the guest bedroom. Tifa showed Father Frank to the other guest bedroom first.

"Thank you, Father, for coming," Tifa smiled at the old man. "I'm glad you're here. It reminds me of those days in Nibelheim, before...before it all happened."

"Yes." Father Frank nodded knowingly. He had left Nibelheim before the appalling tragedy had occurred there, but he had heard about it from a few friends. He had wept at the news, mourning the loss of all those innocent lives.

Then he had heard about all the things Cloud and Tifa were involved in, all they had done. He lamented the loss of their innocence, and rejoiced when he heard of their triumphs, over Geostigma and Sephiroth and the loss of many loved ones. He felt a sense of pride when he heard stories of how they and their friends had saved the world over and over again, and he felt that the two of them deserved to be happy more than anyone else. And so when Cloud had approached him and asked him to perform their marriage ceremony, he immediately agreed, knowing what it had cost them both to reach this point in their lives. It seemed they had finally come full circle.

"I'm very happy for the two of you, Tifa, knowing that you and Cloud have finally managed to find happiness in each other," Father Frank smiled sincerely at the girl with red-brown eyes whom he had known since she was only a foot tall. Now, she had grown into a remarkable young woman.

"Thank you, Father." Tifa murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"TIFAAAA!!!!" Yuffie yelled from Shera's room.

"Your energetic friend is calling you…You'd best go before she yells the whole house down." Father Frank had a sneaking suspicion that the tiny Yuffie Kisaragi could, in fact, succeed in doing so.

"Oops, you're right, Father." Tifa smiled at the old priest and hurried off to Shera's room. "What's up?"

"Get in here!" Yuffie grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ow, Yuffie, Shera…what –"

"Okay, Shera, show her." Yuffie demanded. Shera opened her duffel bag and pulled out a white dress made out of a gossamer-thin fabric. Its neckline and waist were lined with a shimmery light gold material. Shera held it out to TIfa.

"For me?" Tifa gasped.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Well, of course it's for you, dummy. Who else is getting married?"

"I heard you needed a wedding dress." Shera smiled.

"It's so beautiful…" Tifa gently touched the pristine white folds. It would go perfectly with Yuffie's and Marlene's dresses. "Oh, Shera, I can't…"

"Of course you can…Cid's sister found it. I made Cid look all over for materials when Cloud told me you still didn't have anything to wear, and, well, you know men...so he asked his sister for help, and she found this dress. A little altering, some embellishments, and there you go. I estimated with the measurements, and I had Cloud call Yuffie to check if they were right."

So that was what that phone call had been about.

"Try it on." Shera urged. Dumbfounded, Tifa complied, taking off her clothes and slipping the dress over her body. It was a perfect fit.

"Well, what do you know?" Yuffie remarked. "Maybe you should think about opening a tailoring shop, or something, Shera."

"Very nice, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, Shera, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Tifa leaned over and hugged the older woman.

"Oooh…ow…okay…" Shera winced, gripping her swollen stomach.

"Oh, sorry!" Tifa backed away immediately.

"You okay, Shera?" Yuffie eyed Shera's bulge nervously. "You look like you're about to explode."

Shera nodded "Thank you for the observation, Yuffie. Everything's fine. Don't worry about me."

"Is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know...I think I'll wait after I've squeezed him or her out to know...I don't like those ultrasound things, I don't want to see my insides. That's why they're inside, for goodness' sake, so you can't see them."

Tifa turned away from the other women and glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt a kind of amazement when she touched the cool material of the dress, not just because of its beauty, but because…well, it was really happening.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married."

"Yeah, Mrs. Cloud Strife…" Yuffie remarked. "Weird. But then, it's not like things'll change much. After all, you have been living together for years."

"There's a difference between living together and living together married." Shera said wisely. "There's just something about knowing that the person next to you has sworn himself to you, and only you. It's a wonderful feeling, belonging to someone, and at the same time, knowing that that person belongs to you, you know what I mean?"

Tifa nodded slowly. She did know what Shera meant. Yuffie looked thoughtful.

"Besides…" Shera smiled wickedly. "There are certain privileges…" She patted her burgeoning belly, "Living proof."

All three women laughed. After a moment, Yuffie spoke, "You think it would suit _me_?"

Tifa looked at her in surprise. "Marriage?"

Yuffie grinned deviously at her. "Yeah…

"I might be willing to consider it…if only to rectify my current privilege-less state."

* * *

A/N: A little girl-bonding is always good for the soul, as I've found out. Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you don't mind that I added an OC, I based Father Frank a little on Father Tim from Jan Karon's Mitford novels, and a little on the priest in our community.

Please review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: The Event Of The Decade PartI

Hiya! This chapter was the most exhausting to write, seriously...but since it's Cloud and Tifa's wedding, I couldn't help but cram it with details...I was halfway through when I realized that it had gotten too long, so I split it in half.

The last wedding I went to was when I was about 7 years old, so I don't really remember the details...Anyway, I hope you like it!

Lotsa fluff and cheesiness...Happy reading! Please, please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE EVENT OF THE DECADE, PART I**

It was a wonderful wedding. The wedding of the decade, indeed. Of course, there were the photographs, kept in an album for Tifa to look back on for fifty years in the future, as Yuffie had predicted. Sometimes, that little ninja could be very wise.

Sometimes.

The day began early for the bride. She woke at seven a.m. to the sound of Cid's airship hovering over Midgar. She slipped into the kitchen to make breakfast for her family and Father Frank, as Cloud helped Shera down the stairs and into Cid's airship. Tifa waved to a pale, anxious-looking Cid from the window as they loaded Shera into the _Shera_, but she didn't go out to greet him. There would be time for that later.

The night before, all four groups had converged at Aerith's church to put the final touches in. They had refused to let Tifa help, insisting that it was a surprise for her. Tifa had long since given up arguing with them, especially if Yuffie had put them up to it, so she let it pass.

Now, all she had to do was cook the food for the reception later and get herself and Yuffie and the kids ready. Right.

A knock sounded on the door. Small shuffling sounds and a huge yawn told her that Cloud was getting it.

"E- Elmyra!" Cloud sputtered, immediately covering up his yawn. "What are you doing here? The wedding's not until this afternoon."

Tifa peered at the motherly-looking woman who stood at the doorway, carrying several pots and bowls and raising her eyebrows at Cloud. "What does it look like I'm doing, boy? I'm here to help out, of course."

Cloud gaped at her. After a few seconds, he seemed to regain his composure and held the door open for her. He took Elmyra's things just as Marlene came down the stairs.

"Auntie Elmyra!" Marlene launched herself at Aerith's foster mother, who laughed and picked her up. Elmyra spotted Tifa. "Tifa, dear…I thought you might need some help. Why don't you get cooking? I'll handle the children."

"That would be great, Elmyra. I really appreciate your doing this." Tifa smiled at the older woman.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, dear." Elmyra replied as she ushered Marlene into the bathroom. "We've all been waiting for this. Helping out is the least we can do."

When Elmyra had disappeared, Cloud set the pots and bowls on the counter. Then he went over to Tifa and put his arms around her. "I could help out, too, you know."

Tifa smiled in amusement. Cloud couldn't cook to save his own life. "Thanks, but you'd better go check on the others. I can handle this...Besides, Yuffie's helping out, too."

"Okay." He relented.

With a slight smile, he lowered his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. Tifa closed her eyes, loving the feel of him against her. She had missed him terribly. She was running her fingers through his hair when the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted them. They sprang apart guiltily as they turned to see Father Frank coming down the stairs.

"Much as I enjoy seeing the two of you finally together, my dear children, do you think you could hold it in until I actually say you may kiss the bride?"

Tifa reddened and Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Tifa turned back to the kitchen and started to prepare the ingredients for the dishes. Cloud made a quick escape on Fenrir, just as Denzel joined Father Frank on the table for a breakfast of cereal and buttered toast.

The rest of the morning passed in a quick blur. Group #2 arrived sometime around lunch, their arms laden with bunches of flowers. Tifa looked closely at them and saw that they were not the ones Elmyra had given her.

"Where did these come from?" She turned to Yuffie, who was sampling a cream puff.

"Oh, that...Don't worry, you'll see later."

The members of Group #4 came a little while later to take over the kitchen, while Tifa, Yuffie and Elmyra helped Marlene and Denzel get ready. The kids' heads were washed, their bodies scrubbed until squeaky clean. Two hours later, both children were in their formal clothes. Marlene looked adorable in her white-and-yellow dress. Her hair had been carefully curled by Tifa and held away from her red-cheeked face by fresh white blossoms. Denzel looked quite handsome, but extremely uncomfortable in his jacket and trousers, holding the little pillow on which the ring had been fastened.

Next came Yuffie's turn. The expression on the ninja's face made her look as if she were being led into a torture chamber. Her eyes were pinched shut as she climbed into her dress, and she refused to look in the mirror until they were finished.

Elmyra did all she could for Yuffie's short hair, but it still fell resolutely into that slightly androgynous bob. As a last resort, she arranged it into a half-ponytail at the back of Yuffie's head and twined a sprig of flowers around the knot. Yuffie's bangs now framed her heart-shaped face, unhindered by her headband. Tifa completed Yuffie's new look by adding the slightest touch of makeup, just enough to make the ninja look more feminine. When they were done, they plopped Yuffie down in front of a mirror and forced her to open her eyes.

For a moment, Yuffie stared at herself in the mirror silently, touching her glossed lips and running her hands through her new hairstyle. She did this for so long Tifa was a bit worried that she might suddenly go berserk. After a while, Yuffie grinned up at them.

"You know, it's not bad! I could get used to this!"

"Tifa?" Cloud's voice carried into the room, interupting them.

"Don't you dare enter this room, Cloud Strife, or you will feel the Conformer's wrath!" Yuffie cried through the door. "You know it's bad luck!"

Tifa suppressed a smile. You could take Yuffie out of the ninja clothes, but you just couldn't seem to take the ninja out of Yuffie.

"I was talking to Tifa, Yuffie..." Cloud cleared his throat. "Teef? I'm taking Denzel and Father Frank over to the church now, then I'm picking the others up... I'll see you at there, shall I?"

"Alright, Cloud." Tifa replied.

"'Kay...uh, bye." Cloud shuffled away from the door. Yuffie ducked out of the room to check if he really had left. A few seconds later, she re-emerged.

"Okay, he's gone. Come on, Teef...Let's do you."

Yuffie and Elmyra helped her into the dress Shera had made. The light fabric moved over Tifa's body like water, spilling over her slender frame whenever she moved. The color brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. Elmyra twisted her hair away from her face and anchored the veil at the back of her head with pins and white and yellow flowers. There was no need for Tifa to wear makeup. Her color was already heightened, and her red-brown eyes sparkled with excitement beneath her long lashes.

"Oh, Tifa..." Elmyra murmured. "You look so beautiful!"

"Wow, Teefs!" Yuffie whistled quietly. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Marlene peeked into the room. "Tifa!" She rushed to Tifa and wrapped her little arms around Tifa's waist. "You look so pretty! Do you think I'll look as pretty as you when I get married?"

"Don't even go there, Marlene." Yuffie snorted. "Your Papa would kill you...then turn on us for being bad role models."

There was a knock on the front door. Tifa started to get up from her chair, but Elmyra stopped her.

"I'll get it, dear. The three of you stay here and get yourselves as ready as possible." She left the room. Tifa handed Marlene her basket of white and yellow petals. She and Yuffie picked up their own bouquets with matching colors.

Elmyra entered the room a minute later, smiling broadly. "Well, you'll never guess who it was at the door."

"Who was it?"

A man with dark hair and eyes and a neatly-cropped beard peered through the doorway. He was holding Cait Sith in one arm "I believe the bride needs a chauffer."

"REEVE!" Tifa and Yuffie exclaimed.

"I've got a limousine for a Miss Tifa Lockhart, soon to be Mrs. Cloud Strife, and her wedding party, waiting outside...Now, if you lovely ladies would care to step this way..."

Shocked, Tifa leaned out the window and saw that there was, indeed, a black limo waiting for them on the street. "Reeve -"

"Not a word, Tifa. This is the wedding of the decade and it's got to be special."

Shaking her head, Tifa followed Yuffie, Marlene, and Elmyra downstairs. They said goodbye to Mrs. Turnpike, who was confined to watching the bar and keeping an eye on the things for the reception later because of her bad back. After assuring her that they would take as many pictures of the wedding as possible for her, Tifa's wedding party trooped into the limousine.

The trip to Aerith's church was a short one. The women spent much of that time fussing about the dresses and the bouquets. Reeve teased Yuffie about her new look. She glared at him and started to reach behind her for her shuriken before remembering that it wasn't there. She had to content herself, then, with sticking her tongue out at Reeve, which only made him laugh harder.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted at the doors by an uncomfortable-looking Barrett in a suit, a grinning Cid and a very pregnant Shera. Shuffling sounds from the interior told them that everybody else was already inside. The others gawked at Tifa, gushed over Marlene and teased Yuffie.

"You ready, Tifa?" Barrett grunted.

Tifa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh, wait till you see it, Tifa!" Shera breathed. "They're so beautiful!"

"'They'?"

"Ooh, I forgot...you don't know yet. Oh, you'll see!"

Tifa turned to Cid. "What is Shera talking about?"

"Just a little something - well, somethings - I brought on the way here. Courtesy of Strife, of course, I'm just the delivery boy." Cid replied cryptically.

She had no idea what he was talking about, but there was no more time to analyze Cid's words. Soft piano music poured through the entire church. Cid, Shera, Reeve and Elmyra took this as their cue and left to find their seats. Marlene skipped into the church, basket in hand, followed by a suddenly nervous Yuffie. Barrett held his normal arm out to her and Tifa took it as they walked through the double doors of the Aerith's church.

The first things that met Tifa's eyes when she stepped into the church were flowers everywhere...literally everywhere. Someone, and she now had a good idea who, had managed to procure enough flowers to fill the entire church. Not just white and yellow and pink flowers. There were flowers of every kind and color adorning the walls, their vines wrapped around the pillars.

Tifa gasped. It was looked just as she had wanted it to.

Everyone turned when they heard the double doors open. Heads craned to see Marlene, smiling broadly and walking in time to the music, scattering petals along the aisle. She was followed closely by the maid of honor, a miraculously transformed Yuffie, looking more like a proper princess than her usual ninja self.

But to Cloud, they didn't exist. He looked past Marlene and Yuffie to Tifa, who was walking down the aisle, holding on to Barrett's normal arm.

His jaw dropped when he saw her. Their eyes met. He was never all that good with words, and now, he couldn't find any to describe her beauty at this moment. She was like a vision that robbed breath from his lungs. He reached out a hand as she came nearer to him. She took it, her hands warm against his.

Yuffie and Marlene took their places on Tifa's other side. Beside Cloud, Vincent was stock-still, staring at Yuffie, and Denzel was gaping at all three girls.

Father Frank began to speak, but Cloud didn't hear any of his words. All he knew was that she was here. Tifa. He had seen her countless times before, in a thousand different ways. He had seen her angry, sad, happy, laughing, smiling, crying. He had seen her in pain, even dying. But, never had he seen her look at him this way. She looked at him with such openness and honesty, it was as if her very soul was exposed to him, and him alone...She had stood by him in everything, and he meant his words when he vowed to return her loyalty, as long as they both lived.

"I do."

Now, it was Tifa's turn. She looked at Cloud, and remembered the words Shera had spoken to her yesterday: _It's a wonderful feeling, belonging to someone, and at the same time, knowing that person belongs to you, and you alone_.

It was true, so very true. She had waited so long for this, and now, finally, she was his, and he was hers. It was simple as that.

"I do."

Father Frank looked up at the members of the congregation. "If there is anyone present who has a legitimate reason for this couple not to wed..." He took a deep breath, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace..."

The entire church was silent.

Just as Father Frank was about to turn back to the two people in front of him to pronounce them husband and wife, he heard a loud feminine voice cry out.

"**NO**!!"

* * *

A/N: You didn't really think I would let Cloud and Tifa's wedding go without a hitch, did you? I want it to happen as much as the next person, but I just couldn't resist adding a twist!

Keep reading! and please review...please, please, please...


	7. Chapter 7:The Event Of The Decade PartII

I know said I'd upload the whole story by my birthday, but something came up...so it's a day late, I apologize. Anyway, The story's almost done! You guys have been so great, you're inspiring me to write more fanfiction. Thank you!

Now! Time to find out what happened! Please review!!! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE EVENT OF THE DECADE, PART II**

"**NO**!!"

Everyone turned to Shera who was sitting in the front row, her face pale and her mouth set in a tight line. Cid stared at her, his face the epitome of shock. "Sher- Shera?"

Shera's hands were balled into fists and she was gritting her teeth. Everyone was staring at her now. Including the bride, the groom, the entire wedding party and the priest. Yuffie leaned around Tifa and glared at her.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Shera?" the ninja hissed. "Don't you want Cloud and Tifa to get married?"

Shera glared back at her. "Of course I do, you little idiot... It's just that... I think my water just broke."

For a moment, the entire church was completely silent. Then everyone absorbed Shera's words and took in the little puddle lying at her feet. And then the entire church erupted. Everyone began shouting at the same time. There was a loud thud. Cid had fainted.

"Okay, everyone, SHUT UP!" Tifa had left Cloud's side and was now bending over Shera. Cid was flat on the floor beside the pew. "We need to get Shera to the hospital as quickly as possible... And can someone wake Cid up, please? Or at least get him out of here. He's in the way, and I don't think we should be crowding Shera right now."

"The limo!" Reeve yelled. "I'll tell the driver to come around in front." He jumped to his feet and hurried out the double doors of the church, clearly keen to get away.

Yuffie shooed the others outside, while Tifa bent over Shera, and with Cloud and Vincent's help, managed to get her into a comfortable position. The men looked incredibly awkward, and for their sake as well as Shera's, Tifa sent them away to join the others.

"How are you feeling, Shera?"

"Just dandy...oooh!" Shera suddenly bent over and grasped her belly. "Come on, baby, don't make this harder for me..."

She bore down painfully, then turned to Tifa. "Sorry for stealing your spotlight, hon. Of all the friggin' times he or she could've come out, my baby chooses your wedding... I swear, he or she already has Cid's manners."

Tifa laughed. "It's fine, Shera."

"Speaking of Cid, where is he?"

"Outside." Yuffie said as she and Elmyra joined her and Tifa. "He's still passed out... I swear, that idiot husband of yours is a friggin' wuss. I still don't know what you see in him."

Shera winced as another contraction hit her, then smiled wryly at them. "Remind me to leave him after the kid's born."

The other women laughed, but immediately stopped as Shera winced again. Luckily, the limo arrived a few minutes later.

"Should she be traveling at this time? I mean, what if the baby comes while she's in the car?" Yuffie asked in trepidation.

Reeve's dark eyes widened. "You're asking _me_? Aren't you women suppposed to know about these things instinctively?"

"Well, excuse me if I haven't given birth yet." Yuffie huffed. "This is why I don't wanna get married."

"You don't have to be married to have a baby." Reeve pointed out.

Yuffie opened her mouth to retort but Tifa stopped her. Right now, their major concern should be Shera and the baby. "Let's just get her to the hospital... And drive slowly." She told the driver.

"But not too slow." Shera protested. " I don't wanna have this baby in a limo..." But the rest of her sentence was drowned out by loud cussing.

Cid, it appeared, had woken up.

"F*&!# A*%hole, Barret...that f^!# hurt!"

"Well, what was I supposed ta do? You're wife's about to have yer friggin' baby and you're lying there like it's frickin' nap time!"

"Well, f^$*, you didn't hafta punch me _that _hard! F#$! I swear, I'm gonna stick that arm o' yours up your a-"

"Cidney Highwind! You get over here!" Shera yelled. "And mind your language, I don't want the first words our baby's gonna hear to be your cussing!"

Cid was at Shera's side in a millisecond, looking appropriately abashed. He immediately scooped Shera up and helped her inside the limo. The trip to Edge General Hospital proved to be quite an interesting one. Cid looked ready to faint again, and he was growing steadily paler every time Shera had a contraction. He was so close to fainting that Yuffie had to slap him a couple of times just so he wouldn't pass out again.

The others followed in their own vehicles. They made quite a picture when they all pulled up in front of the hospital. The bride and groom were on Fenrir, and Tifa's wedding dress was trailing after her as she rushed up to the nurses' station, explaining the situation. The pregnant Shera was helped out by Cloud and Yuffie, while Reeve half-supported her queasy-looking husband.

Shera was rushed into the delivery room with a pale Cid staggering beside the wheelchair, while the others sat in the waiting room. An hour later, they were still there, and Shera's yells were becoming louder, and more frequent. Not to mention her language had become increasingly like Cid's every passing minute.

Father Frank had stayed, for spiritual support, he said. His eyes were closed and his head bowed, but Tifa knew he wasn't asleep. Though she hadn't prayed in quite a while, Tifa uttered a small silent prayer as well, for Shera and the baby..._God, please, keep them safe_.

The other guests had left earlier to go back to the bar. Tifa would have sent Marlene and Denzel with them, but the children were adamant about staying, insisting that they wanted to see Auntie Shera's baby. They were now curled up against Cloud, who was nodding off on the couch.

Tifa smiled at the sight of her little family snuggled together. Hmmm... maybe someday, they would be able to add another child to their family. Tifa's smile widened. Having Cloud's baby...she shivered with happiness. It was something she had only dreamed about when she was a young girl. They would still have to talk about it. But she had a feeling Cloud wouldn't be too opposed to the idea.

Yuffie was asleep on one of the chairs, her legs curled up under her. Her hair was slowly coming loose from the half-ponytail Elmyra had painstakingly worked on only that morning. The silky black strands shifted as Yuffie's breath ruffled them. Vincent was leaning on the wall beside her chair. Tifa couldn't be sure, but she thought she caught the ex-Turk's red eyes glance over at her friend's sleeping form more than once.

Reeve and Barret were performing a snoring duet in the corner. Red XIII was glaring at the nurse in the nurses' station. She had tried to prevent Red from entering, saying that animals weren't allowed inside the hospital. He had silenced her by uttering a curt greeting in his deep, slow voice. She had nothing to say after that, but she glanced over at him frequently, as though waiting for him to pounce and bite her.

Tifa looked over at their little group. Really, she couldn't have asked for better friends. They were all incredibly lucky to have each other. She smiled contentedly, feeling euphoria settle on her. She was just on the verge of falling asleep when a weary-looking Cid stumbled out of the delivery room.

Tifa nudged Cloud, who gave a start. The shift in his position woke Marlene and Denzel. Vincent laid a hand on Yuffie's shoulder and shook her gently. Yuffie yawned widely, then her eyes focused on Cid. She immediately sat up and banged a fist on Barret's and Reeve's heads.

Red XIII looked up at Cid. "Well?"

They all stared at him. Cid took a deep breath and ran his hands through his short blond hair.

"Twins."

"What?!"

"Yeah. A girl and a boy." He looked a bit disoriented for a minute, but then a huge smile spread across his face.

Barret pounded him on the back, laughing. "Son of a- you're a papa now! Imagine, Daddy Cid!"

"Congratulations!"

"How's Shera?" Tifa asked.

"Exhausted, but doin' just fine...Doc says you guys can see her now."

They trooped into the room, all trying to move as little as possible so as not to disturb the new mother and her children. Shera smiled at all of them, tired, but obviously happy as she cradled two little bundles -one pink, the other blue- in her arms. "Hey, you guys."

She moved the blankets away from the babies' faces as the others approached her bed. Tifa peered down at the tiny sleeping infants. Both babies had a light scattering of soft brown hair, like Shera's. The pink-bundled baby opened her eyes and revealed blue eyes like Cid's...Tifa smiled at the twins. They were both beautiful.

The others were being taken in by the twins' charm as well. Barret cleared his throat gruffly, but Tifa could see the smile that was starting to form in his face. Marlene laughed delightedly as she stuck her finger into one of the bundles and tickled a tiny wrinkled chin.

Yuffie squealed softly as one of the babies gave a tiny yawn. "Ooohh...they're adorable!"

Cloud cleared his throat, and Tifa found a soft expression on his face as he watched the twins. She caught his eye and smiled.

"What are you gonna call them?" Denzel asked.

"Well..." Shera shifted on the bed and smiled down at her babies. "The boy's name is Rocket."

"Rocket?" Yuffie scoffed. Shera grinned as a fist emerged from the blue bundle. "Don't look at me. It was Cid's idea."

"What?" Cid asked defensively. "What's wrong with 'Rocket'?"

"Nothing." Tifa immediately said, silencing Yuffie with a small glare as the ninja giggled into her palm. "What about this little girl?" She asked as she stroked the small pink cheek.

"Well, I named her Aerith, since they were almost born in Aerith's church."

"At least one of them has a name that makes sense." Yuffie muttered.

"I heard that, ya little brat!"

Shera looked up at Tifa. "Wanna know her middle name?"

"Sure."

Shera smiled. "It's Tifa."

Tifa blinked. Then she put her arms around her friend, carefully so as not to jostle the twins. "Thank you, Shera."

"You're welcome, hon... Now I just hope she grows up to be as good a person as the two women she's named after."

"Aerith Tifa Highwind. That's as weird-sounding as Rocket Highwind." Yuffie scoffed.

"I know, that's why we're calling her Rita... And don't worry Yuffie, when you have kids of your own, we're gonna have a great time laughing at the names you pick out for them."

Yuffie blushed, then pouted at Shera. "How come no one names their baby after me?"

"'Cause no one wants their baby to end up like ya." Cid muttered.

Shera glared at Cid, then smiled slyly at Yuffie. "Would making you godmother make up for it?"

Yuffie squealed and jumped up and down before hugging Shera. "Okay! You're forgiven!"

Cloud clapped a hand to his forehead. "Yuffie, godmother? Cid, your kids are doomed."

Before Cid could say anything Shera looked at Cloud and seemed to remember something. "Oh, I nearly forgot! You two never got to finish your wedding because of the twins."

Tifa opened her mouth to say it was alright, but the others were making sounds of agreement. Cloud looked at her. "Well, why don't we finish it now?"

Tifa stared at him in surprise. "Here?!"

Cloud shrugged and smiled at her. "Why not? Unless you want to back out on your vows now that you've had time to think about it."

She gave him a mock-glare, then turned to Father Frank. "Okay... Father?"

The old priest stepped forward. "Alright, where were we? Ah, yes... " he turned to Cloud and Tifa's group of friends. "If there is anyone present who has a legitimate reason for this couple not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The group was smirking silently. Father Frank knew they had been looking forward to this as much as he himself had.

"Very well." Father Frank cleared his throat and declared the words he had been wanting to say since the two people now in front of him were children. "I now pronounce you husband and wife..." Father Frank smirked triumphantly. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Cloud took Tifa's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, as though trying to memorize everything about her. Their little audience exploded into cheers. Marlene was squealing and Denzel was whooping.

"Finally..." Father Frank muttered.

But Tifa ignored all of them. All she knew was Cloud was here with her now, and they were _officially_ married. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, smiling into his lips.

Yuffie smiled. "Ten gil says there'll be kids soon."

Cid grinned wryly. "I know better than to bet against that."

* * *

A/N: Awww...this chapter was really fun to write. Although, I've never actually witnessed someone giving birth so I don't know if I got the details right. I had to base it on some of our Human Development lectures and a few things my mother told me from her experience.

Oh, and credits to _Ramona Forever_ for some of the wedding details from the last chapter...I know it's a kid's book, but I love it, and I still keep my copy, even though I'm already in college...

Anyway, the last chapter's coming up!

Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Drown in fluff again, peeps! We started with fluff, and we shall end with fluff!

It's the last chapter...Deja vu, anyone?

Anyway, I skipped a lot of things for this chapter, obviously...

I had a lot of fun writing this story…Right now, I'm working on a Vampire Knight fanfic, and it's got a whole lotta angst, a bit different from this one…

Many thanks to: **Oncinlity**, and **Lucifer S.**, and everyone else who reviewed/favorite/alerted

It's been really fun! Thank you, thank you for sticking with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Yuffie had been right and Cid had been wise not to bet against her.

Tifa smiled as she helped the nervous ninja into her emerald green dress. She touched her swollen abdomen softly. It had been a year since the wedding and she was now well into her eighth month.

Unlike Shera, she had taken the ultrasound, not wanting to be surprised with twins when her labor came. The tests had shown a healthy baby boy who, it seemed, had already inherited his mother's kicking prowess. Cloud had been ecstatic, buying every blue baby product he could get his hands on.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!"

She turned to Yuffie, who was standing in front of the mirror, hyperventilating. "Yuffs, relax, okay?" She forced the ninja into a chair.

"RELAX?! Tifa, it's only a few hours away from my wedding, and I am _losing _it!"

Tifa looked at her in alarm. "You're not backing out, are you?"

Yuffie relaxed a little. "No, of course not. I love him more than anything...But Teef! MARRIAGE?!!! What the hell was I thinking when I said yes to him?"

Tifa laughed. "How about the fact that you 'love him more than anything'?"

Yuffie winced as Tifa threw her words back at her. "Impaled by my own Conformer."

Tifa laughed again and sat carefully down beside the ninja, pressing her hand to the small of her back. Her other hand took Yuffie's and squeezed it. "Look, Yuffie...He's the only man you'll ever love, isn't he?"

Yuffie sighed. "Yes."

"And he loves you, and only you, doesn't he?"

"That's what he said when he proposed."

"Well, don't you want to prove it? This is how you can do that...show that you two belong together, that you won't love anyone else but each other."

Yuffie grimaced at her. "That is so corny, Teef..." Then she fell silent as she considered Tifa's words. A moment later, she straightened up and nodded. "You're right."

Tifa smirked. "Of course I'm right." The two women sat quietly side by side for a moment. Tifa had to wonder at the change in the young ninja. Though she was still as energetic and fun-loving as she had always been, she had matured a lot. She thought things over first before doing them and made better decisions now, and she'd also proved to be quite a responsible godmother to Rocket and Rita (though she had promised to teach them stealth once they got old enough so they could steal cookies from Shera)...Perhaps it was the effect being in love had on her.

Yuffie took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Then her usual cheery smile appeared on her face. "Oh what the hell...If you managed to survive it, I guess I can too."

Tifa grinned. "What are we waiting here for, then? Let's get you married!"

***

Tifa stood beside Yuffie at the altar and listened to the couple exchange their vows.

"Do you, Vincent Valentine, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

Marlene was standing beside Tifa, fidgeting in her green dress. It was too much to hope that the little flower girl would remain in her best behavior for the rest of the ceremony. Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"...To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Vincent was staring at Yuffie, and Tifa saw on his face the same look that she saw on Cloud's whenever he looked at her. Tifa smiled.

"I do."

Tifa could hear Shera sniffle in the front row. She was holding a squirming Rocket in her lap with one hand and blowing her nose on a tissue with the other. Little Rita was sound asleep in her father's arms.

"Do you, Yuffie Kisaragi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..."

Barret was sitting beside Elmyra in the second row. Tifa was pleased to note that his normal hand was linked with Elmyra's. There was sure to be another wedding soon.

"...To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Tifa turned to her best friend and saw that the ninja was no longer nervous or unsure. She looked like a woman who knew exactly what she was doing and why. She looked like a woman in love.

"I do."

Tifa frowned. She could feel a strange sensation around her lower abdomen. She tried to ignore it and turned back to ceremony.

"If there is anyone present who has a legitimate reason for this couple not to wed...Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There it was again. That weird feeling...Suddenly, Tifa could feel liquid trickle down her thighs.

"Oh no."

Her voice was soft, but audible over the silence that had filled the entire church at the priest's words. Everyone turned to her.

"Tifa?" Cloud and Yuffie asked in surprise.

Tifa sent Cloud a sheepish smile, and Yuffie and Vincent an apologetic one. "I think my water just broke."

Everyone started shouting. Barret and Cid were yelling gibberish and cuss words. Marlene was squealing with excitement. Cloud had paled and was at her side in less than a heartbeat.

Vincent shook his head. They really had to learn not to bring pregnant women to wedding ceremonies.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

**THE END **


End file.
